Kamień Filozoficzny
|grafika = Kamieńfilozoficzny.jpg |wytwórca = Nicolas Flamel |funkcje = Zamienianie metali w złoto, wytwarzanie eliksiru życia |data zniszczenia = 1992 r. }} Kamień Filozoficzny (ang. Philosopher's Stone) — twór alchemiczny pod postacią kamienia, mający bardzo potężną magiczną moc. Został stworzony na przełomie I i II połowy XIV wieku przez francuskiego alchemika, Nicolasa Flamela. Magiczna moc Kamień ten może zamieniać każdy metalowy przedmiot w złoto. Wytwarza się z niego także Eliksir Życia, którego zażywanie może przedłużyć żywot. Substancję tę zażywał zmarły w wieku sześciuset sześćdziesięciu sześciu lat Nicolas Flamel oraz jego żona Perenelle, która zmarła w wieku sześciuset pięćdziesięciu ośmiu lat. Historia Przez wieki Nicolas Flamel wytwarzał dla siebie i swojej żony Eliksir Życia. mały|220x220px|Kamień Filozoficzny w 1927 roku w domu Flamela W 1927 roku podczas Globalnej Wojny Czarodziejów zapoczątkowanej przez Gellerta Grindelwalda, Flamel trzymał Kamień na półce w szufladzie w swoim domu w Paryżu.mały|lewo|Kamień Filozoficzny w krypcie 713 w Banku GringottaJakiś czas później, prawdopodobnie wraz z przeprowadzką Nicolasa do Devon, Kamień został przeniesiony do krypty 713 w Banku Gringotta w Londynie. W 1991 r. Kamień stał się celem Lorda Voldemorta w jego dążeniu do wytworzenia Eliksiru Życia, aby stworzyć nowe ciało dla swojej zmasakrowanej duszy po nieudanym ataku na Harry'ego Pottera w Dolinie Godryka w Halloween 1981 roku. 31 lipca, na polecenie Albusa Dumbledore'a przeczuwającego zagrożenie, Rubeus Hagrid odebrał z banku Kamień i przetransportował go do Hogwartu, tuż przed tym, jak na polecenie Voldemorta włamał się tam Kwiryniusz Quirrell. Kryjówką w Hogwarcie była klapa na trzecim piętrze. Każdy nauczyciel zastawił tam swoją pułapkę: Pomona Sprout dodała Diabelskie sidła, Filius Flitwick i Rolanda Hooch zaplanowali, aby złodziej kamienia musiał dosiąść miotły i złapać pasujący klucz do następnych drzwi. Minerwa McGonagall od siebie dodała wielką szachownicę, aby przejść trzeba było wygrać partię szachów, zastępując pionki. Severus Snape wykorzystał logikę i dodał zagadkę z eliksirami, a Quirrell umieścił tam trolla. W ostatniej komnacie Dumbledore umieścił Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, a w jego wnętrzu umieścił kamień, który z kolei mógł pojawić się w rękach tej osoby, która nie chciała go użyć dla własnych celów. Do tego Hagrid wykorzystał jeszcze Puszka, trójgłowego psa, który został strażnikiem wejścia, a uśpić można go było jedynie muzyką. mały|lewo Harry Potter i jego najlepsi przyjaciele Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger podejrzewali, że kamień zostanie skradziony. W podsłuchanych i wyrwanych z kontekstu rozmowach wierzyli, że złodziejem będzie profesor Snape. Harry czuł się zmuszony do ochrony kamienia, a on i jego przyjaciele, wykorzystując siłę intelektualną i heroizm znacznie przekraczający swoje lata, pokonali przeszkody, aż w końcu Harry musiał stawić czoła Quirrellowi i samemu Voldemortowi. W ostatecznej rozgrywce profesor Quirrell stracił życie, a Lord Voldemort ponownie utracił swoją skromną kontrolę nad światem fizycznym i uciekł. Po zabezpieczeniu kamienia Dumbledore i Flamel przedyskutowali jego przyszłość i zgodzili się, że najlepiej będzie go zniszczyć, aby już nigdy nie wpadł w niepowołane ręce. Nicolas zapewnił Albusa, że ma wystarczająco dużo pozostałego eliksiru, by uporządkować swoje sprawy, zanim on i jego żona ostatecznie umrą. Według Dumbledore'a ich śmierć byłaby jak "pójście spać po bardzo, bardzo długim dniu", po ponad 600-letnim życiu. Po konsultacji obu panów Kamień Filozoficzny został zniszczony w 1992 roku. Za kulisami * Kamień jest znany w amerykańskich książkach i filmach jako kamień czarnoksiężnika (z wyjątkiem Baśni Barda Beedle'a), gdzie jest wymieniony jako Kamień Filozoficzny. * Krytycy Insygniów Śmierci twierdzą, że Bard był zainspirowany tym, by stworzyć wskrzeszający zmarłych Kamień Wskrzeszenia z przedłużającego życie Kamienia Filozoficznego. * Po upływie 5 lat od zniszczenia kamienia, Harry zasugerował, że jeśli Voldemort miał obsesję na punkcie nieśmiertelności, mógł jeszcze stworzyć, albo skraść Kamień Filozoficzny, sugerując, że jeden, który był stworzony przez Flamela nie był wyjątkowy. * Gdy Gwardia Dumbledore'a spotkała się pierwszy raz w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem, Neville Longbottom odwołał się do niego jako Kamień Filologiczny (w amerykańskich wydaniach Magiczny Kamień). * W dosłownym tłumaczeniu z wersji angielskiej (Philosopher's Stone) jest to "Kamień Filozofa" Występowanie mały * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter: Wyskakująca Księga * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * The Making of Harry Potter * Harry Potter for Kinect * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * Pottermore * ''Fantastyczne Zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda'' ca:Pedra filosofal de:Stein der Weisen en:Philosopher's Stone es:Piedra Filosofal et:Tarkade kivi fi:Viisasten kivi fr:Pierre philosophale he:אבן החכמים it:Pietra Filosofale ja:賢者の石 nl:Steen der Wijzen no:De vises stein pt-br:Pedra Filosofal ru:Философский камень sv:De Vises Sten Kategoria:Własności Nicolasa Flamela